Clown Camp
by MusicalTalent
Summary: She was supposed to be an Arial Hoop star. He was supposed to be the best Clown ever. But when they meet aged 10, they can't forget each other, even though its been 8 years. What happens when they meet? T&G Better than it sounds


**Hey guys new oneshot for you **

**I wrote it when we had workers in and I couldnt come out my room lol**

**Anyway, if you read my story RUNAWAY LOVE you're not getting an update anytime soon unless i get 3 more reviews. Plus I have to re-write loads of the chapter because my dad deleted my WHOLE story O I know lol**

**well 3 REIVEWS pleasee**

* * *

**Summary:- She was supposed to be an Arial Hoop star. He supposed to be a Clown. But when they meet, aged 10, they change their dream just so they can meet again. She goes to Clown Camp. He goes to Arial Camp. They wait for 8 years, but never see each other until he becomes a Student Teacher at her Clown Camp. Will they recognise Each other T&G**

Gabriella was brought up in the circus. She had been trained to be an arial circus act but that wasn't what she wanted. Ever since she saw this boy, the same age as her, dressed as a clown that was all she wanted. She wanted to go to Clown Camp and hopefully meet him. Her parent's wouldn't let her, a female clown wasn't heard of. Clown's just had to be male. She told her parents she was go to Arial Camp but instead she went to Clown Camp in hope to find this boy again. She was only 10 when she first saw him, she was now 18. She just knew she would recognise him, it had been 8 years but those eyes could never be forgotten.

"Gabriella! You're turn" The teacher called. She was the only girl but had gotten used to it. She had been coming to Clown Camp since she was 15 and has been the only girl ever since. All the years she's been coming here, she still hasn't found him. But she had a good feeling about this year, she had a feeling he would come to her.

Gabriella walked up the stage steps in her costume. She had to juggle 4 oranges while making it look difficult. She had been doing this for the past 3 years so she was basically an expert. She was the oldest member there but she didn't care. Until she found him she wouldn't stop coming. She began juggling her oranges while sticking her tounge out and pulling faces. All the little members where laughing which was a good sign that she was doing it right. She dropped one of her oranges when she saw someone starting at her and smiling. She dropped all her oranges when she realised who it was. The teacher clapped her and told her to get off the stage**(In a nice way)** She nodded and made her way to her seat. When she was seated she turned around to look at the boy but he wasn't there. She was about to get up out of her seat and go find him when her teacher spoke.

"Now everyone, we have a new student teacher. This ... is Troy Bolton." Gabriella turned and looked towards the stage. There he was. The boy she was looking for. She thought it was the boy from 8 years ago but wasnt sure. She didn't want to get her hopes up incase it wasn't him. Troy began to speak.

"Hey everyone. Yeah I'm the new student teacher, I've been a clown ever since I can remember. I grew up in a circus so ... yeah. But when I was 10 there was this girl who I saw on the arial hoop. I thought, maybe, if I told my parents I was going to Clown Camp but actually snuck off to Arial Camp I might see her again. That was 8 years ago now and still haven't found her, so I thought I'd go back to doing something I know I'm good at. I was rubbish at the arial hoop" He said, the group laughed. Everyone except Gabriella, she sat there staring at him. Maybe he was the boy from all those years ago. The group was dismissed, Gabriella was about to go to her cabin when the teacher called her over.

"Gabriella. You've benn coming here for 8 years. I think you should also become a student teacher. You do so well with the children anyway and there's nothing else I can teach you. Why don't you talk to Troy, you're the same age. It'll be nice for you to have someone you're own age all summer instead of little kids" He winked and walked off. Gabriella stood there rooted to the spot smiling to herself. She shook her head and made her way to her cabin. She didn't get very far because she was stopped by Troy.

"Troy Bolton" He held his hand out waiting for her to shake it. She smiled and took his hand.

"Gabriella Montez" When their hands touched she could swear she got this ... feeling. She looked up into his eyes and she saw it. She saw the boy from 8 years ago.

"It's you" She whispered to herself. Troy heard her and nodded. He felt it too, the feeling when they touched. He could also see the same scene from when they were 10.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, do I have to? I don't like being a clown. Everyone laughs at me" 10 year old Troy whined. His mom bent down to his height and began talking to him. He was about to perform infront of thousands of children and judges for a place to get into Circus School._

_"Troy honey, they're not laughing at you, they're laughing at how funny you are. They laugh at the jokes you tell"_

* * *

_"Mom, do I have to? What if I fall? What if I drop on my bottom and they all laugh at me?" 10 year old Gabriella whined. She was terrified of dropping of the arial hoop while doing her routine. She was also after a place to Circus School. Her mom stroaked her cheek and spoke softly._

_"Do you want to go to Circus School? I thought it was you're dream? If you're too scared to follow you're dream we might aswell go home right now" She grabbed Gabriella hand and began pullingh her. Gabriella snatched her hand away and went to the waiting room. Her mom smiled, her baby would never give up on something she wanted._

* * *

_"Troy Bolton!" The judge called. Troy took a deep breath before going on stage. He walked on and everyone clapped. He said his jokes and made everyone laugh. Before he knew it his time was over. The crown and judges clapped while he made his way off stage._

_"Gabriella Montez!" The judge called her name. Gabriella was shaking. Troy had just walked past her and saw how scared she was. He grabbed her hand and made her turn around._

_"You'll do great, it's not that bad when you get out there" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't know why he did it, he didn't know her but he felt he did ... or he should. Gabriella smiled and nodded. She made her way on stage and began doing her routine. Troy stood by the sidelines and watched how graceful she was. Gabriella caught his eye in the middle of her routine and winked at him. He smiled at her but then his mom pulled him away. He didn't even know what her name was._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella winked at him and giggled. Troy laughed and hugged her.

"I went to Arial Camp just to look for you. I told my parents I was coming here though. I can't believe it's been 8 years since I saw you. I didn't even know you then but I still kissed you" He blushed. Gabriella smiled and looked at her shoes.

"I told my parents I went to Arial Camp but really I came here hoping that you'd come here. I've been coming here for 8 years hoping, every year, that you'd come. And this year you did" She smiled and looked into his eyes. She went onto her tip-toes and kissed him. A light kiss on the lips then she ran off to her cabin. Troy laughed and ran after her. He caught up with her and threw his arms around her waist. She giggled and told him to put her down. He did as he was told and put her down ... in the lake.

"TROY!" She screamed, he jumped in after her and they started having a water fight. They didn't notice both their parents watching them ... smiling.

"I knew she was coming here for a reason" Gabriella's mom said. Troy's mom nodded.

"I knew he'd come here eventually, he wasn't very good at the hoop" They both laughed while the father's where in a deep discussion.

"You're son best not hurt my daughter. I'm telling you if he does ... there's gonna be trouble" Gabriella's dad threatened.

"I think you're daughters gonna hurt my son. I always caught him saying a name that sounded like hers. Mariella Gomez or somthing like that. If she breaks his heart ... they'll be trouble" Troy's dad threatened back. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Who are we kidding. Look at them, they're never gonna break each other's heart's"

"Yeah, They've only just met but look at them. Look's like they've known each other all their life" All the parents nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Gabriella, I have something to tell you. It might sound wierd because we've only just met but I feel like I've known you all my life and ... well ..."

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella giggled as she swam off. He swam over to her and made her stop swimming.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because ... I could tell when I looked in you're eyes when we first met"

"Oh ... Girl's are confusing"

"Troy. I mean when we _first_ met. When we were 10" Troy looked at Gabriella and could tell she was telling the truth.

"I didn't even know I loved you until we were seperated. Actually I think it was the wink you gave me while doing you're routine" He laughed, She playfully hit him on his arm and got out of the know freezing water. Troy followed her and picked her up bridal style.

"I love you Gabriella Gomez" He said and he kissed her ... well tryed to.

"Gomez! It's Montez you Twit!" She laughed and hit him on the chest.

"But whatever. It doesn't matter what my name is, aslong as you know I love you. Then everythings fine" She smiled and kissed him. The kiss was soon deepened but then interrupted by very loud "Aww's"

"AWWWWWWWWW" All the parent's, teachers and children cooed. The children ran over to the 2 of them and started shouting.

"When's the wedding!?" Gabriella laughed, she was used to their type of humor, Troy on the other hand was petrified. If you could see his face you wouldn't be able to stop laughing. All the parent's ran over and hugged the new couple.

"Don't worry Troy, we don't want grandkids ... yet" His dad said and winked at him. Troy's face became even worse. Gabriella just couldn't stop laughing. Troy didn't really get what was funny but started laughing anyway. He laughed even harder when someone farted. He stopped laughing when he realised it was him.

"Erm ..." Then everyone began laughing again. It was like a laughing fest and the perfect end to a fairy tale story.

* * *

"Now go to sle ... Finally!" Gabriella whispered to her children. It was late and way past their bed time.

"Had to tell them the story again?" Her husband of 6 years walked into the children's bedroom.

"Yeah, but I shortened it, so the would fall asleep quicker. Just what I want to do right now" She forced herself off the bed and made her way to her bedroom. Her husband followed her and hugged her while they walked.

"I can make you feel better" He whispered into her ear. Gabriella groaned, she was tierd, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Troy, not again. I'm tierd. Can we just sleep like a normal couple tonight?" She asked as she lay in bed. He looked at her with a fake shock expression.

"So maybe we're not a normal couple, but please. It will be back to normal tomorrow" She winked and rolled over. She soon fell asleep with the soft sound of her husbands voice.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton"

* * *

**Hope you liked my new oneshot. Don't ask where I got the idea from because it just came to me **

**If you read RUNAWAY LOVE i still need 3 REVIEWS lol i only got 7 so far. I guess i was right, everyone's lost interest in the story **


End file.
